Chiisai Tenshi
by Azuru99
Summary: There has been no war in the wizarding world since Grindelwauld. But with the birth of one little boy that will change. To make matters worse nine very well known muggles have been dragged into the mix. Will they aid Hariel, or will he become nothing more than a breeder? slash and mpreg please give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimor:**

I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I am just writing for fun. None of the characters from either verse belongs to me. However there may be original characters that I have made up. They do belong to me. As well as the plot for this story. I hope you injoy it.

**Warnings:**

This story contains slash, male pregnancy, violance, creature Harry self-betaed and possibley more. I will write warnings as they come up.

**Note to Other fic readers:**

For thoughs of you reading Hope's Tale I'm sorry this is not an update for that. I have no excuse for no writing except for an inner conflict. When I first started reading fanfiction I promised myself I would always complete a story. But then I got depressed with Hope's Tale and I debated on abandoning it and letting someone else adopt it if they really liked it. I have recently decided to finish it, in fact its been done nearly this intire time. But, I lost a transissional piece to my next chapter so I'll need to rewrite that. Then I debated on changing what I had and possiblely lengthening the story. But to be honest I just want to get it over with. So when I drudge up enough will power I'll write up the last bit and post the remaining chapters. Until then I hope you enjoy my new story.

**Note for help:**

I have most of this planned out, but I'm debating on a few things and I would love to hear where you would like to see this go. First a question about Harry's mates.

How many mates do you think Harry should have?

one mate (If this is the case I already have the mate planned and will not ask for opinions.)

B. Four mates (Two mates from each verse. You will be able to vote on three of them.)

C. Ten mates (five from each verse. Votes for nine of them)

Forgive any butchering to the title. I don't know any Japanese and I got this off google. It's supposed to mean little angel.

**One:**

**The Birth of Something Precious**

It was one of her many random insistants. Like when they were getting married and she insisted they use petunia petals instead of the traditional rose petals. And although her sister did not appreciate the gesture she refused to allow her words to ruin her wedding day. It was one of the many things he loved so much about her; her stubborn streak that had him chasing after her for seven years before she agreed to give him a chance.

This did not stop him thinking she was being over protective of their unborn Child though. Of course he never voiced such thoughts anywhere within a two thousand mile circumference and then he whispered so lowly that it was debateable that the person he was speaking to even heard. He liked his bits and pieces right where they were thank you very much.

But she refused to go to the hospital, wanting to have her child at home. Which he didn't really mind. She had demanded odder things over her pregnancy. He remembered she had insisted on flying when she was six months along. And not on a broom; she had gotten a harness from some muggle extreme sport store and had hooked it up to his broom, ordering him to fly. And for a woman who mistrusted a broom this was world shattering.

No. He had quite liked the thought of her having their child in their home. And was even more delighted to learn Lily wanted their old school nurse Poppy Pomfrey to be the mediwitch overseeing the pregnancy.

No that wasn't the problem. The problem was her over reacting and insisting Poppy give a magical oath to never intentionally harm the unborn baby before allowing Poppy anywhere near the baby.

Still, Lily had insisted and Poppy had complied with much grace. More than James would have done in her shoes. A magical oath was not something to do lightly and he had though his beautiful wife would have known.

This incident and the flying one weren't the only odd behavior during the pregnancy though. Lily had acted strangely protective of their child over the duration of her pregnancy. Flying venture set aside. She refused to have Wormtail anywhere around her. In fact, any single males she viewed with high distrust.

When he had asked her about her actions she had shrugged helplessly.

"They make the baby feel threatened." She said.

"You know what the baby's feeling?" he had asked intrigued. He didn't know mothers could feel the emotions of their children.

"Yes and no. The baby moves away from them and I get a sense of unease. And I know the unease isn't from me."

Now Lily lay in their bed. James, Sirius, and Remus having just been let into the room by Poppy. They approached the tired, sweaty woman cauciously. Remembering the creative and painful curses and threats she had shouted at James through the closed door. But their wariness fled them as they found her holding a tiny baby boy. She stared down at him with the most reverent of looks, and all three men could see why. He was a truly beautiful little creation.

"Aw. He's so cute." Sirius cooed. He brushed a finger along the newborn baby's face.

"Glad you like him. Lily and I want you two to be his godfathers." James said without taking his eyes from the bundle in his wife's arms.

Remus turned away from the baby. "Us?" he asked.

"Of course. Your like brothers to me. But if you don't want to-" James trailed off.

"We'll be his godfathers. Right Remy?" Sirius said quickly, throwing an arm around the other man.

"Of course. We'd be honored to." Remus said nodding infatically.

They had just pledged themselves and the magic of said pledges had just settled when Lily gasped.

"James. Look."

The three men rushed to her side to see what was wrong. Poppy had dimmed the lights earlier for mother and son. In the dim light of the room Lily and James's son was unmistakablely glowing. Not the usual glow of happiness a person gets, but actually to Merlin goodness glowing. Soft light was emitting from the boy's very skin.

"What?" gasped James.

"What's wrong with him?"

Poppy stepped forward and checked the baby boy over. She cast diagnostic spells, also wondering what on earth was happening. In all her years of being a mediwitch she had never seen something like this happen.

"There is nothing wrong with him. The diagnostic spells say he is perfectly healthy."

"Then why is he glowing?" Sirius demanded.

Poppy pulled the blankets away to check for anything manually but instead she found markings on the baby's torso. Gently she lifted the baby from the blankets to get a closer look but was stopped by a single gasp from Lily.

"H-he has images of wings on his back." She stammered in shock.

Turning the baby over the other four occupants of the room stared at the images. They looked like tattoos that covered the child's entire back. But they hadn't been there before and the child showed no signs of discomfort.

As they stared in shock the glow faded and markings and wings vanished from sight. Poppy cast a few more diagnostic spells. But as before there was nothing wrong.

It was Sirius surprisingly that came up with an answer.

"There are legends passed down pureblood lord to pureblood heir." He began.

"one such legend tells of a creature with wings and markings just like that. The true name has been forgotten. They are just called submissives or bearers now." He couldn't help snorting at the creativity of said wizards.

"They are the only species who are completely submissive. There are no dominants at all; instead they mate with other creatures. Humans, lycans, vampires, goblins, anything really that can prove themselves worthy of being dominant. Their young tends to take on after the dominant but with a significant power boost. Many wizards will kill to possess such a prize."

"If the young takes on after the dominant partner then how are they not extinct?" Lily asked taking the baby back gently from Poppy.

"The same reason they are so rare. The young take on after the dominant partner true, but they still have the creatures blood. After generations, wich seems to be random, a child will be born with the creature blood dominant."

Lily could not help but think about the scientific method of DNA. About the dominant and recessive genes in a child's biology. The creature's DNA was as submissive as they themselves. Their creature gene would be recessive until such a time as a child born with it dominant. But there was no sure proof way to predict such things. Her son just happened to be born with the creature gene dominant.

Then Sirius's words sunk in.

"You said people would kill to possess such a prize. What does that mean? It's not like they would rape him?" she asked becoming more and more anxious the longer she thought about it.

Sudden fear coursed through her entire being and she clutched her baby to her breast. She eyed the three males in the room warily.

"Unfortunately that could very well be the case. Most wizards see this particular creature as nothing more than a breeder."

"I'm not letting anyone hurt my baby." She snarled struggling to sit up.

James reached out to comfort her but she shied away from him.

"Don't come near him." She snarled like a rabid animal being cornered.

"Lils. I won't hurt him. He's my son too remember? I love him just as much as you and don't want him hurt either." James soothed.

"None of us will. I'm happly mated with Rems. And besides he's are sweet little godson." Sirius said with a smile.

"We took an oath to protect him." He added more seriously.

"Sorry. It's just. I want him to be happy with his future mate. I don't want anyone to force him into anything. He's going to have a hard enough time if we're going to hide this." She said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"It's all right Lily. We wouldn't hold being a mother against you. It's what you are. And besides. We know how you feel." Remus comforted.

"Besides. It's only the wizards that see this creature as just a breeder. Other creatures as a whole respects them and would do anything to protect them. Not that they don't wish to mate with them. Just they see the creature behind the breeding. They wouldn't force him." Sirius explained.

"Probably because of how the wizards treat them." James put in.

Lily sighed in relief. She settled back into bed, relaxing now that she knew the three men weren't threats to her son. Poppy brought over some potions to help her recover after the birthing. She also carried parchment and quill.

"What is his name to be?" she asked business-like once more.

"Hariel Jamison Potter." Lily said firmly before biting her lip nervously.

"Would you be his healer Poppy?" she asked.

"I don't want anyone to find out for as long as possible. And I trust you most."

Poppy looked up from the parchment she had been writing on. Her business face shattered once more as she looked upon Lily with a smile of joy.

"I would be delighted too. Someone needs to keep an eye on him. Especially if he takes on after his father."

"Oi!" James cried indignantley while the others laughed at his expense.

Lily lay back with a tired smile. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Her baby held protectively in her arms. She would do anything in her power to protect the child from the life Sirius had painted. She refused to allow him to be a sex slave. He would love his mate. She would willingly give her life so her son could have such a future.

**End Notes:**

I will not update until I get at least three votes for the question at the top. I don't mean to be cruel, but I have a question for the next chapter and the question depends on the vote for this chapter. So please review and vote so I can update.

I also have a challenge for an author willing to take it. It's a Harry Potter Gundam Wing challenge but I am not confident enough in my abilities to do it justice. If you are interested please pm me and I'll send you the details to the challenge.


	2. Attack and Flight

**Chapter Two;**

**Attack and Flight**

**Disclaimor:**

I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I am just writing for fun. None of the characters from either verse belongs to me. However there will be original characters that I have made up. As such they do belong to me. As well as the plot for this Story. I hope you enjoy it.

**Note:**

I meant to have this posted last weekend. But my family decided to try to get me into football. Needless to say I believe their attempts have stopped for now as our team lost. They also lost this weekend too, but that's neither here nor there. The good news is that I have written another chapter. I just need to type it up from my notetaker. I didn't get around to posting during the week as some family issues popped up. I also spent quite a few days helping babysit, cough-corrupt-cough my baby nephew. I hope you enjoy my next installment.

**Poll Announcement:**

Okay so it's a close one. Sooooo I've decided to make a compromise. As there are some of you who would like to see ten mates I will do that for this story. **However,** for those who absolutely cannot stand harems I have posted another story called Chiisai Tenshi Hl wich will only have the original paring I chose. That does **Not **mean this story will be about sex. This story is about finding his mates and changing the magical world. There may be kissing scenes and implied sex, but I have no plans on anything to graphic. On that note…

**Warnings:**

If you haven't gotten the memo last chapter this world is completely at my mercy. There will be people who are alive who shouldn't be and alliances that shouldn't be. If you have a problem then you can leave, I'm not forcing you to read this. That goes for the fact this story contains slash, male pregnancy, violence, creature Harry, and perhaps torture. This story is also self-betaed and there is probably mor later. I will write warnings as they come up.

**Chapter Poll;**

As you have decided Harry is to have a dominant mate here is my next question. Who should be in this harem. You each get nine votes at once. I also reserve the right to make changes, however I will try to keep to your votes. I will not write Harry with the following either because I don't like the pairings, they are paired with another already, or I have other plans.

Remus, Sirius, Severus, Dumbledore, any male Weasley, Draco, Treis, Melardo, Amos Diggory, Rodolphus Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Ernie Mcmellan, Zacharias Smith, Neville Longbottom (I may be persuaded to change my mind about Neville)

Please remember characters may be different from cannon. Also there is an noncannon character that may be included as Harry's mate if you so choose. He is the dementor prince.

Narcissa sneered at all those she passed on her way to Gringots. Most parted quickly for her, one of the few perks of being married to the Malfoy's. She loved the respect and money she received as lady Malfoy. It was one of her sparse consolations for being forced to marry that imbecile that just happened to be lord Malfoy.

She entered the bank and spotted the Potters in line. That mudblood upstart held a small child in her arms. The sight bringing up memories of her own delightful son. Comparing the two she admitted the Potter's child was not bad looking. But of corse Draky was much better looking. Besides, his blood was not tainted by such filth as this child's. She only wished she could give Draky a brother or sister. But that oaf of a husband of of hers ruined any chances of that ever happening. The healers said it had been her refusal to go bed rest, but she knew better. They only said so to stoke that oaf's ego, he didn't even care that she nearly lost his heir because of his stupidity.

Waiting impatiently to get to the counter she saw the Potters reach the head of their own line. She took particular note of this as the goblin bowed to the family. Goblins never bowed to any wizard. Narcissa frowned and watched the family more closely. What made them special? Yes they were wealthy, but not quite as wealthy as the Malfoys. So what could have made the goblin bow?

The mudblood set her brat on the ground and held his hand. The boy toddled curiously towards Narcissa's line, but his filth of a mother's hand kept him close. The Potter lord turned and wrapped an arm around the mudblood's waist. Narcissa sneered in disgust, she never understood why a man from such a respectful family had to taint his blood. However, before she could dwell to deeply upon the matter she was quickly distracted as another gobblin approached the family. He too bowed, but from this knew angle Narcissa could see that he definitely bowed to the child and not the parents.

The family followed the gobblin; and as they passed her Narcissa heard the goblin speak.

"It is always a pleasure lord Potter, lady Potter, Little Nestling."

Narcissa stood still after they had passed. It was only due to her magnificent upbringing that caused her to move up when it was finally her turn. She tucked what had just happened away to think about later. There was only one creature that the goblins called Nestlings.

As she followed her own guide she couldn't help smiling. Draky deserved the best. And who else would have a submissive? No one that's who. All she had to do was take the child away from his unworthy family and raise him to be the perfect submissive for her perfect son. But of course she couldn't let her drated husband find out. He would never understand the magnitude of this opportunity.

After she took out some money she turned her mind firmly to shopping. She had time to plan for her new acquisition. But right now there was the new line of formal robes she absolutely must have and Draky had been asking for that kiddie quidditch field. She just knew lady Zabini would just die of embarrassment when she saw how much better Narcissa looked at the Zabini summer ball. And Draky was a good boy, she would give him absolutely anything. Besides, it was only his right to have the best of everything.

Three months she spent her days plotting to retrieve her sons new plaything. She took note of the Potter's movements, and the wards upon their house. It was made easier with the aid of the sniveling Pettigrew. All it took was a promise of one night together. One promise she fully intended not to keep. Still, it was he who helped her get though the wards that Novemeber night. It was only the family. Pettigrew had lured the other two off with a romantic trip to France. She had chosen this night, wishing to give Draky an early Yule gift.

Lifting her wand she blasted the door in. She couldn't help sneering as lord Potter bore down upon her.

"Malfoy. Shat do you think you are doing coming here uninvited?!" he shouted. It irked her that he hadn't called her the lady that she was.

"I am her for the little submissive."

"Who let you through the wards? And what are you talking about? What submissive?" he snapped. She caught a flash of fear in his eyes, but he hid it well.

"Pettigrew let me in. It was pathetically easy to convince him to help me. As for your other questions. Why, that little submissive brat of yours. I intend to give him to Draco as an early Yule gift. He would love it don't you think?"

"He's a he, not an it. And you can't have him." Lord Potter snarled.

"I don't know what you mean by coming in her thinking you can kidnap my-"

"Oh do shut up." Narcissa snapped loosing her patience. She sent a blasting hex at the lord.

Potter avoided the spell and lifted his own sent a bodybind but she easily avoided it. They exchanged a flurry of spells, Narcissas's spells growing darker and darker. Loosing wat little patience she had after Potter managed to hit her with a cutting hex; Narcissa sent a pink spell at her opponent. He wasn't fast enough and the spell hit him in the chest. With a sickening sound the man fell, his chest caved in. Crushed by Narcissa's spell.

Disdainfully she stepped over the lord's body and climbed the stairs where the mudblood and Draky's new toy had disappeared. She sneered at the quaint little house. All the money the Potter's had and this is where they choose to live? She knew mudbloods were a bad influence.

Blasting open the nursery door she found the mudblood holing the little submissive.A bag hung from her should, and she was just shoving a last nappy into it. At Narcissa's entrance the filth shifted so she stood between Narcissa and the submissive. Her wand pointed at Narcissa. The blond woman sneered.

"hand it over mudblood." She ordered.

"I have nothing of yours. Leave." The other snarled back. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She knew that if Narcissa was up here then something happened to heart ached at the thought.

"Hand over the submissive you disgusting little whore." Narcissa shrieked throwing all decorum ou the proverbial window.

The two women stared each other down. Neither giving a quarter. Lily holding her precious son in her arms. She refuse gto give him to this, this harpy. She claimed Lily was disgusting, but she was planning to steal a child and treat him as a toy for her own son. It was barbaric. It was just like Sirius had warned her.

Oh, Sirius, Remus. Why did you have to leave right now? She thought sending a stunner at Narcissa. Oh, James, what happened to you?

Before the duel could pick up much futher someone else intervened.

"Narcissa. What do you think you are doing here?" a smooth voice demanded capturing both womens attention. Lucius Malfoy stepped into the doorway, his eyebrows raised at the sight of his wife. Lily tensed, expecting both to come after her baby.

Narcissa snarled angrily.

"What are you ding here? Your supposed to be in the Ministry."

"Well. I would think being raised a Slytherin you would not leave evidence of your plots laying around where anyone could find it. I returned home and found the notes on your newest mission. I came to stop you."

Lily blinked. So lord Malfoy was helping her? But Why? Did he expect to get Hariel in exchange for his help? She wouldn't do it. She had promised that only he would decide his own mates.

"Your stopping me? Don't you see what kind of an opportunity this is for Draco?"

"Draco is spoiled enough as it is. I came to stop you. However after seeing what you have done I shall be filing for devorce. What is left of your dowery shall be transferred to a new vault."

"You can't devorce me. If you do I'll fight you for my son. You're a despicable father. A horrid husband. If you think you'll get custody of him you will have another think coming."

"I suggest you return to the manor. Now." Lucius said, his voice brooking no argument.

"Not without Draky's new toy." She shrilled.

A flare of rage course through Lily.

"You think your such a snake. Well. Allow me to grant your wish you disgusting cow!" she shrilled. Narcissa turned, but could not avoid the spell Lily sent at her. Where she had been standing a moment a go was a garden snake.

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Very impressive lady Potter. I know it will not matter to you, but I am sorry for your loss."

"It was not you lord Malfoy. I cannot in good grace hold anything against you." She replied her heart sinking as she knew now her husband was dead.

"As it was my family who attacked yours I must repay you somehow.I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy hereby pledge my life to protect one Hariel Jamison Potter. May my magic punish me if I betray the Potter family here on out. So mote it be."

"You did not need to do that." Lily said quietly.

"I am aware. This shall be my attempt to beg for your forgiveness. You should go, it is not safe for you or your son. I can give you a week."

Lily bowed her head.

"Thank you lord Malfoy." She whispered. She flicked her wand a few times. In a few minutes everything was packed into the satchel over her shoulder.

Within the week a letter had been sent to Remus and Sirius. James was barried in his family plot. And Lily was on the next shuttle to space. She knew no wizard would look into the colonies for them. She had left a trail she knew only Severus could follow that lead to a po-box. Within the box was the number of the cell phone she had gotten and everything she thought he ought to know.

**Note:**

This chapter was originally longer but I wanted to get this posted. Forgive the mistakes, I'm tired and just want to go get something to eat and sleep. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review.


End file.
